happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
A Voice Heard Before Bed
A Voice Heard Before Bed '(二度寝の前に聴いた声, ''Nidone no mae ni kiita koe) is a track from the Happy Kiss Songs ~Happy & Set!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the first track on the CD and is sung by Naoyuki Shimozuru, the voice actor for Kyoutarou Shuzenji. Track Listing # '''A Voice Heard Before Bed (Kyoutarou) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry? (Ryouma) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Nanao) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Taishi) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Ichiro) 3:31 # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Karaoke) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry (Karaoke) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Karaoke) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Karaoke) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Karaoke) 3:38 Lyrics Romaji=Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi netetai no ni dare da yo Nanda mata sono koe ka dattara yurushite kure Dakara chotto matte kure ato gofun nekashite kure Demo yappa okoshite kure jikan nakunari sou da shi Neboketa ashidori furafura shite ikusaki wa Kisou honnou? Mu ishiki? Kaidan noboru Oboecha inai karada katte ni Ie kaeru you ni doa akete Yume no naka demo onaji nanda yo Toujou jinbutsu wa itsu mo itsu mono minna dakara Touku no koe wa mezamere bahora soba ni ite Anshin shite sa nido ne shitakunatte yume no naka e me wo tsubutta Ato hitotsu mou hitotsu kurikaesu yume ga atte Mezametara wasureteru dakedo naze ka ki ni natte Nanto naku itamu kokoro no ura utsurikomu Sore wa awaku nigai kioku itsu ka no kizu Neboketa ashidori furafura shite ikusaki wa Kisou honnou? Mu ishiki? Me ga samete tatte kawaranai Donna toki demo koko ni iru n da yo Nakama to yobu ni wa tokku ni tere kusai nakamatachi Ima me wo tojite neta furi wo shite kiite ita Nigiyaka na koe hitotsu hitotsu kasanete Yume no naka demo onaji nanda yo Toujou jinbutsu wa itsu mo itsu mono minna dakara Tsugi ni mezamete demo soko ni ite kureru tte Wakatteru kara mata nemutaku natte yume no naka e me wo tsubutta |-|Kanji=もう少し　あと少し　寝てたいのに誰だよ なんだまた　その声か　だったら許してくれ だからちょっと待ってくれ　あと五分寝かしてくれ でもやっぱ起こしてくれ　時間なくなりそうだし 寝ぼけた足どり　ふらふらして　行く先は 帰巣本能？無意識？　階段登る 覚えちゃいない　体勝手に 家帰るように　ドア開けて 夢の中でも　同じなんだよ 登場人物はいつも　いつものみんなだから 遠くの声は　目覚めればほら　そばにいて 安心してさ　二度寝したくなって　夢の中へ　目をつぶった あとひとつ　もうひとつ　繰り返す夢があって 目覚めたら　忘れてる　だけどなぜか気になって なんとなく痛む　心の裏映り込む それは淡く苦い記憶　いつかの傷 寝ぼけた足どり　ふらふらして　行く先は 帰巣本能？無意識？　目が覚めてたって変わらない どんな時でも　ここに居るんだよ 仲間と呼ぶにはとっくに　照れくさい仲間たち いま目を閉じて　寝たフリをして　聞いていた 賑やかな声　ひとつひとつ重ねて 夢の中でも　同じなんだよ 登場人物はいつも　いつものみんなだから 次に目覚めて　でもそこにいて　くれるって わかってるから　また眠たくなって　夢の中へ　目をつぶった |-|English=I wish I could have slept just a little while longer Forgive me if it's that voice again So wait a little while and let me sleep for give more minutes But I guess I have to get up because there's no time Not quite awake and with an unsteady gait, I go to my destination by Homing instinct? Unconsciousness? Climb the stairs I don't remember how. My body moved of its own accord I open the door in order to return home It's the same inside my dreams The characters are always the usual ones I become aware of a distant voice nearby I feel so relieved and I want to go back to bed, so I close my eyes and go inside my dream Later on, the dream repeats itself once more When I wake up, I forget but I'm left wondering why For some reason it's painful, the reflection inside of my heart It's a faint, bitter memory of those hurt feelings of that time Not quite awake and with an unsteady gait, I arrive at my destination through Homing instinct? Unconsciousness? I wake up and nothing changes You're always here, no matter the time To be called your friend long ago, an embarrassing friend Now my eyes are closed, pretending to be asleep, and I was listening A lively voice, repeating one by one It's the same inside my dreams The characters are always the usual ones The next time I wake up, I'll be there I understand and, already feeling drowsy, I close my eyes and go inside my dream Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album